Ramona Rappaport
Family History Ramona is the ten-times great granddaughter of the fifteenth President of MACUSA, Emily Rappaport. In 1790, Rappaport enacted Rappaport's Law, which created total segregation between the magic and non-magic communities in the United States by banning wizards and witches from marrying or befriending No-Majs (muggles), restricting them to interactions "necessary to perform daily activities". This law was in response to a major breech of security that occurred during her time in office, and was not repealed until 1964. The Rappaports are a famous pureblood family in the United States, especially known for their strict blood purity ideals. Most of Ramona's family believes that Rappaport's Law should never have been repealed. Early Life Ramona Rappaport was born at home, just as the sun was setting on March 21, 2004. She was the first (and ultimately only) child of Samuel Rappaport and his wife, Angelica. When she was a small child she was spoiled by her parents, determined that she be given everything in life in order to become the perfect pureblood daughter. Private ballet lessons, personal tutors in both English and French, no expenses were spared. Ramona was an intelligent and bold child. Although her magic had not appeared yet, at first her parents held on to the hope that she was simply a late bloomer. Father's Death Samuel Rappaport died on June 8th, 2009 when he was thirty-seven years old, during a fishing trip with some friends. Angelica was told that her husband had been drinking heavily and had fallen into the water. It was explained that the rest of the group, also drinking and playing music loudly on the other side of the large yacht, did not notice wasn't among them until it was too late. His body was never found. Squib After seven years of showing no magical ability, Angelica secretly called a Healer to look at her child. He confirmed that Ramona was in fact a Squib, and the young girl's life was changed forever. Gone was nearly all motherly affection. Angelica cancelled playdates, fired nearly all the servants, and made it her life's mission to save the family's reputation. Ramona was eight years old when she was sent to her first muggle boarding school. School Years Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Graduation and European Vacation Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. London Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Blood Thieves Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Relationships Angelica Rappaport Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Brennan Brogan Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Category:Blood Thieves Category:Pureblood characters Category:Squibs